User talk:TheWrittenWord
Person You seem to missunderstand something Third person means all of mascule, feminine and neutral, he she it, they are not seperate categories in person. Fourth person deals with obviative which is third person but less important in a sentence Fifth person does not even exist in a language The Emperor Zelos 20:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll fix this. Thanks for pointing it out. --TheWrittenWord 23:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Youre welcome, i'll explain how it works so you know First person: The speaker Second Person: The one spoken to Third Person: anything that isnt first or second, usually spoken about but not present or non-sapient creatures Fourth Person: It is really third person but more obviate Voting Hi, this is Waahlis again! I was just wondering if you're considering to vote for a new featured lang? Not all people want to, but the time is running short. Regards, kyām dēkәr 17:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- : Hey, how are you? Yes, I was planning on voting today or tomorrow actually. I'd seen the page for nominations the other day and have been reading up on the nominated languages so that I may put in a fair vote! Thank you for reminding me about the time. I'd hate to be too late to vote. --TheWrittenWord 17:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you! I was just wondering, because there hasn't been a surplus of votes exactly... And since you've just recently engaged yourself again, I thought I'd remind you that the voting ends tomorrow. kyām dēkәr 17:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I don't know if you've noticed but I have begun something of a "revamp" of the wiki, and since you've got experience, I'd really like you're ideas! D.S. Verb Tables Thanks a lot! But you know, you don't need to take notes or anything like that. If you wanted a new verb table, I'd of course help you - or you could just steal the tables I've made, and modify them yourself. Even better! I think we should share things on the wiki, maybe that way we'll get some kind of community... kyām dēkәr 09:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) * Aha, Yes, I know, but learning how to make them is better in the long run, I believe, --TheWrittenWord (talk) 14:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Moving Hi again, we thought you might be interested in this: Forum:Move http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User:Waahlis kyām dēkәr 06:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Aelatha and Formatting As you might have noticed, the Wikkii and Wikia versions do things a bit differently. The primary difference is in table classes and Template:Blue, at least on your conlang's page. It's safest to use class=wikitable, style=text-align:center Need help, just ask. I'm almost always here. 22:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate * Yes, I noted and I didn't get the chance to change it because my time was up (I've been using the conputers at the library lately.) --TheWrittenWord (talk) 13:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comments. The thing with language, if it sounds unfamiliar, then it sounds sufficiently "foreign" or "alien." Even the Old English of Beowulf, for example. The theme of the novel (Lamikorda is the title) is culture clash. Yes, there are Alplaian idioms and sayings -- but they also have to try to understand our side, and the plethora of languages and cultures that Terran settlers would bring. As to the IPA-obsessed folks ... no, I don't think they were trying to offend. More's the pity. I get the impression that their lack of audience awareness goes hand in hand with a similar ignorance about how they come across to other conlangers. Perhaps they are so wrapped up in "playing with their toys" they forget about other people. Lamikorda (talk) 22:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC)